houseofwaxfandomcom-20200214-history
Bo Sinclair
Bo Sinclair is a character in the 2005 remake film house of wax. He is played by Brian Van Holt. Bo Sinclair is brother of Vincent Sinclair and Lester who is also known as the roadkill driver. Bo and Vincent were born as conjoined twins with the front of Vincent's face attached to the back of Bo's head. Upon growing up, Bo would be the violent and wild one from all three brothers in the beginning of the film as his father Dr. Victor Sinclair struggles to carry him and tape him to a high chair as his restraint and punishment even going far as blood from bo's wrist starts to bleed due to the pressure of the tape. Bo aggressively tries to move in frustration while Trudy is taping him. Bo scratches his mother's hand and Trudy slaps him. It is known from all the brothers Bo would be the commander of his brother and tell them what to do. Vincent is sometimes scared of his brother whenever he would scream at him but still appears to be very dependent for his brother. Bo was the owner of the gas station in the small town of Ambrose. He would constantly lure his victims to his house where Vincent would kill them and turn them into wax with a machine they designed. Carly and Wade first encountered Bo in the middle of the film when they entered the church. Bo apologizes to them for taking so long and offers to give them a lift to the campsite. While in the house Carly notices the broken headlight from the truck that came to their campsite. Bo then breaks the car window and chases Carly and then carries her back to the gas station where he straps her and tapes her. While this is happening Carly notices a bunch of red marks on his wrist from when he was little. Bo then puts superglue on her lips. Nick then asks Bo if he has seen Wade and Carly when bo says he hasn't seen them he then cuts off Carly's finger, to the first knuckle, with a plier. When Bo offers to take Nick to the house Carly breaks her lips free and screams for help. Nick then punches Bo twice Nick then runs inside and locks Bo out. When Bo encounters them in the cinema, Nick then shoots an arrow through Bo's arm and another one through his chest. Nick and Carly then sneak into the house where Bo comes in and cuts half of the arrows in pain. When Vincent arrives with Paige and Blake's bodies, Bo then starts to shout at him. When Nick and Carly escape the burning room of Vincent's layer, Nick fights off Bo, Bo then stabs Nick with a knife through his leg overpowering him, Bo then grabs Nick but Nick then grabs Bo's arrow that's in his chest causing him more pain Carly then swings and hits Bo's face with a bat and then beats him to death. Vincent's anger that his brother is dead chases Carly upstairs in order to avenge his brother's death. The House of Wax then catches on fire and Bo's body falls to the ground with his brother on top of him, drowning in the hot wax. Gallery 175 4 large.jpg 20140827 195553.jpg Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Killed by Carly Jones